


No Matter What

by insert_dumbass_name_here



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura's hot, Coran loves his space children, F/M, Hunk helps her, I just wanted platonic lance and allura okay, Lance is a fashion expert, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Pidge is a demon spawn, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, They talk about their homes, background pairings - Freeform, everyones pining, random alien prince tries hitting on lance, shit talking buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insert_dumbass_name_here/pseuds/insert_dumbass_name_here
Summary: Lance tries (again) to hit on Allura but his intentions are different than she thinks they are. Platonic Lance and Allura.





	No Matter What

“Hey Allura,” Lance said, walking into the control room.

“Is there something you need me for?” She asked, turning from her work to face him.

“Yeah, can you feel my shirt?” he asked, offering his shoulder to her.

She was perplexed, but thought maybe this is a human thing? “Sure.” she said looking confused but going with it, reaching out to touch the fabric of his shirt.

“Can you guess what it’s made of?” he asks, looking almost serious.

“I’m not entirely familiar with Earth fabrics but is this the one you call cotton?” She asked.

“Nah,” he waved her off. “It’s made of boyfriend material.” he said, shit eating grin taking over his serious face. She rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing earlier. “Get it?” Lance asked, hiding behind the screen so all she could see were his eyes and up.

“Yes Lance, I got it.” she continued doing her work.

“Aw, you didn’t like it?” he pouted.

“Lance you know I don’t like you like that, right?” she asked bluntly.

“”Yeah?” he said, raising an eyebrow. “So? I’ve known since day two. Plus you’re more of a sister to me- oh!” he realized something, cutting himself off.

“Then why do you continue to-” but he cut her off.

“You think I’ve actually been trying to flirt with you!” He exclaimed, waving his arms around.

“Yes?” She answered. He stood there, staring at her with an amused look on his face, arms paused mid flail, then he burst out laughing.

“What’s funny?” she asked, solidly confused.

Lance breathed in and out, calming his breaths until he could answer her. He wiped the corners of his eyes and told her, “At home I would try out different pick up lines on my sisters and brothers. Didn’t I tell you this already?”

“I don’t believe so.” She answered. Lance tapped his chin trying to remember. Suddenly he lit up.

“I did!” He yelled, his smile forming into a wicked smirk. “You were just too distracted because a shirtless Shiro had just walked in.”

“No I wasn’t!” she yelled, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

“Sweetheart,” Lance said, walking over to her and putting an arm around her shoulders. “None of us can blame you.” Her blush deepened. “Anyways,” he said, changing the subject back “that’s why I flirt with you and Hunk so much.”

“You flirt with Hunk?” She asked.

“Um, yeah.” Lance said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. Just then, Hunk rounded the corner to tell them dinner was ready. Lance leaned next to Allura and whispered “watch this.” He walked up to Hunk and slung his arm over Hunks shoulders. “Hey bae.” Hunk hummed in response. Lance tried to use the same pick up line but Hunk interrupted him three seconds in.

“Dude that line is so overused.”

“Damn. That bad?” Lance started pouting again.

“Oh by the way it’s dinner time, come when you’re ready.” Hunk informed them. He then turned around to get his own food.

“Thanks man!” Lance yelled after him. “You ready?” He said, addressing Allura.

She didn’t know what to say so she just nodded.

“Well then, after you princess.” he said gesturing widely with his arm and bowing to her. He looked up at her and smirked. To her he was no longer trying to win her over but teasing her as a sibling would. To this she grinned and replied “Why thank you kind sir.” His smile broadened and they walked to dinner together, getting used to their new relationship.

~

“Oh my god Allura.” Lance said, barging into her room. That’s where they decided they could talk and gossip in peace. This wouldn’t be the first time he’s barged in and definitely not the last. She paused in the middle of brushing her hair and turned to face him at an alarming speed.

“What. I demand to know.”

“So you know how Pidge flipped the pool so we could all swim and do team bonding?” Lance rambled.

Allura gave him a look that said obviously. “Lance I was there. Also that was like ten minutes ago. Why?”

“Well when Shiro saw you his jaw literally dropped to the floor.”

Allura immediately blushed and shouted “shut up!” at him.

“He did I swear!” Lance help out his pinky and Allura intertwined it with her own, now familiar with this earth custom thanks to Lance. “And he got all blushy and stuttery and he totally has a crush on you.” Lance gushed, flopping onto her bed. Allura was red up to her ears by then.

“Even if that was true, I wouldn’t want a relationship for physical attraction.”  
Lance gasped. “Oh no no no no no no no! He is one of the most noble, chivalry esk people I know!” he assured her.

“You’ve thought about this.” she smirked at him.

“Honey have you seen him?” she laughed at that. “And it’s not like you haven’t.” And her blush was back.

“Enough about me and Shiro,” she had her evil face on. “Tell me about you and Keith.” Then it was his turn to blush. Allura oohed. “While you’re ranting can you finish my hair?” she handed him her brush.

“‘Course ‘lura. Where to start.”

“Last time you were going to talk about how pretty he was until we were interrupted by an attack.” she helped.

“Thanks. Okay so he has a really nice ass.” Allura snorted. “What? Last time I talked about how amazing he is and how he makes me feel but I can’t say he has a nice ass?”

“No, no I just wasn’t expecting it to be the first thing you said. Maybe second or third but whatever. Keep going.” She waved her hand.

“Okay so he has a nice ass. And he’s got a really nice face. Like really nice. He’s got a really cute nose and nice lips and I know I’ve said this before but I really want to kiss him. His hair may not be in style but it looks good on him like _how can someone work a mullet._ Anyways it looks really soft and he’s got a really nice body and I like how he’s shorter than me.”

“You’re never going to let that go are you.” Allura said.

“Nope. And his eyes are that dark violet color that somehow changes? Like at one moment they’re dark violet and the next they’re a lighter sparkly-er color? How does that work?” He said, momentarily distracted from brushing Alluras hair. She grabbed his attention and gestured towards her hair. “Right sorry. He’s just so perfect and ugh.” He finished brushing through her hair and flopped back onto her bed.

“Man, we’ve got boy problems.” She said, flopping back with him.

“Tell me about it.” Lance sighed. Little did they know that across the hall and three doors down, Shiro and Keith were doing the same thing.

~

“Thank you for all of your help.” Aalors said “If you ever need any help in your defeat of Zarkon, do not hesitate to contact us.” She was the queen of an alien race that had been under Zarkons power for a long time.

“The same goes for you.” Shiro said, shaking her hand.

“And if you ever need anything from me,” the prince butts in, winking at Lance. “don’t be afraid to call.” Lance pretended not to hear (or see) but shared a look with Allura. Shiro glanced over at the prince, Hunk and Pidge were snickering behind their hands, and Keith, well, if looks could kill the prince would be dead ten times over. The queen herself gave her son a disappointed look.

“Please,” She said, drawing out attention back to her. “stay safe in your travels.”

“We’ll try our very best.” Allura answered, sounding regal.

They boarded the ship and waved them off but there was enough time for the prince to wink at Lance one more time. As soon as the ship had taken off Allura and Lance looked at each other burst out laughing, enough to make them clutch their stomachs, tears rolling down their faces.

“Oh my god.” Lance said between laughs.

“Holy quiznack that was funny.” Allura said, wiping her cheeks. The team had previously noticed the difference in their conversations and actions around each other, but weren’t quite used to it yet. “Little does he know you have your eyes set on someone else.” Allura said with her evil smirk.

“Allura!” Lance screeched. “Person. In. Room!”

Pidge was suddenly interested in the conversation.

“What’s going on?”

“Allura!” he flailed his arms at her.

“Just giving you a little push.” she said smiling so wide her eyes were squinting.

“Push my ass.” He muttered.

“Wait why do I not know?” Hunk asked.

“Why do _we_ not know?” Pidge added.

“Pidge because you’re terrible with secrets and I think you’re a devil spawn.”

“Fair enough.” she shrugged.

“And Hunk because, well I don’t know.” Hunk put his hands on his heart, looking offended.

“I didn’t even tell her, she guessed. It’s the truth.” Hunk raised his eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.

“Who is it? Pidge asked, smirk on their face.

Allura opened her mouth to answer but Lance dragged her out of the room by her arm saying “Nope. We’re leaving. Buh bye.”

The four left in the room looked at each other with bewildered looks.

“What the quiznak was that?” Keith asked staring at the doorway they just disappeared into. “I’m gonna go check it out.” He said, already walking towards the door.

“Keith, I would advise against that.” Shiro said.

“Just let him go.” Pidge said.

“I’m curious how this is going to play out.” Hunk said to them, still staring at the door.

“Let’s go find out!” Pidge yelled, dragging Hunk out the door to follow them. Shiro sighed.

Coran who was watching the whole exchange from a distance shook his head fondly at the younger ones.

Meanwhile Lance is lying face down on Alluras bed while she sits next to him, pretending to be sorry.

“-ry but you both needed a push!” was all Keith caught her saying.

“Well he’s probably already figured it out and flown his lion far away from here.” Lance complained, his face still on the mattress.

“Okay distraction time.” Allura said, clapping her hands together. “What do you like about him?”

“Distracting me from him by talking about him. Brilliant.” Lance said, turning so he was on his back.

“Well?” She encouraged him.

“Well first off he’s amazing at everything he does. Like how?” Keith turned his body so he could see Lance while he was talking through the doorway. “He constantly trains and never gives up and I constantly worry for his health.” Lance chuckles. “He has that hair that would look hot in a ponytail.” Allura gives him a look. “What? Just telling the truth. He’s also those violet eyes that are too gorgeous to be human. Which I guess they aren’t.” Keith sucked in a breath. No way. “And it’s not just his looks even if he is wow. He’s brave and smart and caring.” he emphasized, remembering the time Keith went to check on him after Sendak's attack instead of his brother.

“And there are plenty of reasons for him to like you back.” Allura mentioned. Lance groaned and covered his face with his hands. Though Keith couldn’t see, he knew Lance was blushing. “I’m going to let you sit here and figure yourself out. I’ll be with Coran if you need me.”

“And Shiro.” Lance sat up and wiggled his eyebrows. Allura immediately got off the bed and walked out the door, leaving a laughing Lance behind her. She caught Keith's eyes as she was walking out and said, “Do something.”

He swallowed and peered into the room where a confused Lance called after Allura asking, “Who are you talking to?” Keith stepped out of his hiding place, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Um, hey.” he said.

Lance just stared until he realized what he was doing so he closed his mouth and managed out a “Um, oh, yeah, um, hi.” _Way to go Lance._ He thought. He cleared his throat and tried again with “You wanna sit with me?” He pat the spot next to him.

“Sure.” Keith crossed the room to sit next to Lance. They sat in silence for a while until Keith built up the confidence to say something.

“Well-”

“How much did you hear?” Lance interrupted, not looking at Keith.

Keith breathed in and answered, “Everything. At least everything I needed to.”

“To..?” Lance asks, scared of his response.

“To know you like me back.” Keith said, looking at Lances downcast face. When Lance heard the last word his heart did a weird flip and he looked up from his hands to meet Keith's eyes.

“Back?” Lance repeated. “Oh my god you like me!”

“I thought that much was evident.” Keith joked.

Lance's face portrayed confusion, excitement, happiness, but most of all, love. This love overwhelmed Keith and compelled him to move closer to Lance. Lance, knowing what’s about to happen, turned his body so he was facing Keith. Once they were close enough to feel the other's lips against their own, Lance looked into Keith's eyes as if asking for permission. Keith being the impatient person he is rolled his eyes and pulled Lance in by his neck. Lance made a surprised noise but melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist. The kiss started to get heated. Keith tangled his hands through Lance’s hair and Lance bit Keith’s bottom lip, drawing a noise out of him Lance would definitely need to hear again and again.

“Whoo! Get some!” Allura yelled, jumping out from her hiding spot behind the door. Lance and Keith jumped apart with slightly swollen lips and breathing hard.

“You’ve taught her too much.” Keith whispered to Lance.

“Were you there the whole fucking time?” Lance asked even though he wasn’t all that surprised.

“Obviously.” Allura said, walking so that she was in front of them. “Also Pidge and Hunk may have joined me.” The other two came out from the same hiding spot.

“Oh my quiznak.” Lance said facepalming.

“Well now you don’t have to tell us that you’re dating!” Hunk said, trying to see the good.

“We’re dating?”Keith asked. “I don’t remember being asked.” He had a hint of a smirk on his face.

Lance stepped off the bed and got down on one knee in front of Keith, taking Keith’s hands into his own. “Keith, buddy, my man, my love, my light.” Lance went on, “Will you make me the happiest man in the world, no wait universe, um, galaxy? and become my boyfriend?” he asked, hopeful look on his face.

Keith hummed in thought. “Of course I will you doofus.” Keith pulled Lance up by his hands so that their lips could meet again. They heard a chorus of “aws” in the background.

“Now as happy as I am that this happened, I’m tired and I’m sure you all are too.” Allura interrupted.

“Translation: get out of my room.” Lance said.

“Good night Lance.” Allura said, giving him a pointed look.

“Goodnight princess.” He said. “Oh and don’t forget your face mask!” He yelled over his shoulder as he was getting shoved out of the door by his new boyfriend.

~  
“Which one should I wear?” Allura asked Lance holding up two shirts. One was a crop top with long sleeves while the other had short sleeves.

“What’s the special occasion?” Lance asked, digging through her clothes to find the shirt that he _swear he just saw dammit._

“No reason.” she said, playing with the ends of her hair.

“I knew it!” Lance shouted turning to face her. “You’re going to confess!”

“Wha- no I’m not!” she stuttered,

“You totally are.” Before she had the chance to deny it again, Lance continued. “First off you’re picking out a precise outfit, which you never do and there’s no diplomatic meeting anytime soon so,”

“There’s one tomorrow, Lance.” she said, eyebrow raised.

“Shit! I knew I was forgetting something!” he exclaimed. “Anyways number two reason is you’re playing with your hair which you only do when you’re seriously nervous.” he pointed out, going back to his clothes search.

“Yeah well,” she said, going back to playing with her hair. “what if he doesn’t feel the same way? What if I ruin Voltron? What if he feels the same way but gets hurt? What do I do then?” She started pacing.

“Allura,” he said, pausing his search once again to walk in front of her and grab her shoulders. He looked her in the eyes and said “calm. Down. Come on breathe with me. In. Out.” she followed his lead and calmed down. “Okay now look at me. You’ll be fine.” She looked at him with disbelief written all over her face. “You don’t believe me?” he said. “I’m hurt. You wanna know why? Because now I have Keith. Do you remember when you gave us that ‘push’?” he said putting air quotes around push.

“Lance that was three weeks ago.”

“Yup! And I thought for sure he would grab his lion and fly away from the team all because of me. But now we’re together and I love him so much.” Allura awwed.

“Hey asshole I knew I’d find you in here.” Keith said barging in. “Did you use my razor?” he crossed his arms.

“Mine broke.” Lance pouted.

“You didn’t even wash it out after.”

Allura awwed again. “Married couple fights.” Both of them were at least a little red after that.

“Okay enough of us, let’s get you a hot piece of ass.” Lance said digging through her clothes once more.

“Are one of you finally confessing?” Keith asked laying on Allura’s bed.

Lance said “Right?” at the same time Allura said “One of them?”

“You really couldn’t tell?” Keith asked sitting up.

“Shiro’s been hardcore crushing on you for months.” Lance added over his shoulder. Allura blushed. She was going to say something but it was lost in the triumphant “Aha!” Lance let out when he finally found the shirt he wanted.

“That one?” Allura questioned. It was a pink and blue swirly long sleeved crop top.

“The blue matches your markings and the pink for your aesthetic.” Lance told her.

“As- what?”

“Later.” Keith waved her off. “It looks good.”

“With those jeans and shoes, mhm. And your hair- stop fiddling with it!” He slapped her hand away. “Now go get yo'self a hot boyfriend!” he said shoving her out the door and closing it behind her.

Keith walked over to where Lance was and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist asking. “Are we going to?”

“She gave us a push. Let’s giver her a shove back.” he said, grinning with his boyfriend. “Pidge, Hunk, we need you.

~

“Good morning Shiro.” Allura said walking into the dining room for breakfast and sitting across from him.

“Good morning princess.” he said, totally not staring, nope, not at all.

“What’s planned for today?” she asked.

“Just some team bonding and then a movie night tonight. I think it’s Pidges turn to pick?”

“I believe so.” she responded She built up the strength to say something but as soon as she opened her mouth Pidge and Hunk walked in.

“Good morning paladins.” Allura greeted them.

“Good morning space mom. ‘Morning space dad.” they said in perfect sinc. Shiro choked on his food goo and Allura almost spit hers out.

“Space- what?” She asked. Both her and Shiro were red.

“Oh nothing.” Hunk waved them off. “Don’t forget to get some for Keith and Lance, Pidge.”

“Okay.” they answered. _Lance and Keith! They’re behind this! But behind what exactly? Hopefully that’s all that there is from them._ Allura thought. Little did she know they had snuck under the table with Pidge and Hunks distraction.

Allura and Shiro looked at each other and shrugged, getting out of their chairs.

“Let me get that princess.” Shiro said gesturing to her empty bowl.

“Thank you Shiro.” She said, picking up her bowl and walking around the table to hand it to him. As soon as she was within arms distance of him Allura tripped over something that wasn’t previously there. Before she could hit the floor Shiro caught her, holding her close to himself.

“Um…” Shiro managed.

“I like you.” Allura blurted out.

“Um…” Shiro repeated.

Allura pushed herself out of Shiro’s arms. “Not like you. I think of you romantically. Not that I don’t like you it’s just,” she took a deep breath. “yeah. I like you. Let’s go with that. That’s earth slang right?” Shiro looked like a child on christmas mixed with a guppy. Allura started playing with her hair. “Well?”

Shiro collected himself and responded. “I like you too, princess. I just didn’t know how you would feel.

Allura sighed in relief. “Me too.” she laughed. “I-I’m not ready for anything too soon but can I hug you?” she asked, her voice getting quieter as it went on.

Shiro smiled fondly at her. “Of course.” He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist while she put hers around his neck. After a few seconds they heard an “Aww.” and a “Shallura!” They looked at each other with puzzled looks then tried to locate where the voices came from. It didn’t take long because Lance and Keith emerged from under the table, looking smug.

“How the quiznak did you two get under there?” Allura asked still in Shiro’s arms.

“Do you remember when Pidge and Hunk came in?” Keith said, smirking.

“You little shitheads.” Allura said already chasing them. “Shiro control your girlfriend!” Lance yelled over his shoulder already dragging Keith and running away.

Shiro stood watching them for a while with his arms crossed over his chest and a soft smile on his face. “Nah, I think I’ll join her.” And then he was off.

“Oh jesus- Pidge! Hunk! It’s time to go!” Keith yelled to seemingly nothing. Allura and Shiro paused their chasing to look around confused until they heard a faint clicking noise behind the half closed doors.

“I like to call this one ‘confused space parents.’” Hunk said holding a camera out for Pidge, who could hardly contain their giggles behind their hand.

“These’ll be great for the wedding day!” Pidge said between giggling fits.

“They’ll look great next to all the klance ones.” Hunk mumbled to Pidge, setting off another laughing fit.

“Get them?” Allura looked at her boyfriend.

“Let’s do it.” Shiro agreed.

~

“How about… what’s your favorite Altean sport and why.” Lance asked Allura while she was painting his nails.

“Tough choice but I’ll have to go with Gror.”

“What’s that?”

“There are two teams of six people on opposite sides of a net and the teams try to put the ball over without it touching the ground only sometimes the ball does whatever it wants.”

“Kinda sounds like earth volleyball minus the ‘ball doing whatever it wants’. What does that even mean?”

“It can sprout spikes, decide to fly back over to the other side, hit you with sleeping powder, nothing too dangerous.”

“You Alteans with your ‘it’s not too dangerous’. Our ball just stays the way it is!”

“Strange.” Allura hummed. “Done!” She exclaimed.

“These look great!” Lance said, looking at his nails. They were blue with swirls of pink to match Alluras which were pink with swirls of blue.

“Okay my turn to ask.” Allura said, shifting on her bed so she was facing Lance.

“Whaddya wanna know?”

Allura hummed and grabbed a pillow, holding it against her. “What’s your favorite house animal. Pet?”

“Yup.” Lance confirmed. “ I guess it would have to be a dog.”

“What are they like?”

“Well there are different types of dogs but I guess if I had to choose my favorite would have to be an Australian Shepard. They can be different colors and they-”

“They change colors? Naturally?”

“No, you know I’m bad at explaining things that are from Earth.”

“I still think you do an excellent job but if you want we can ask Pidge to get a picture of it.”

“That would probably be better, yeah.” he sighed.

“Okay change of subject because I can’t keep this in anymore. Did you see the one guy on the last planet we were on.”

“The one with the absolutely disgusting hair!”

“It was shaved down the middle,” Allura almost shouted.

“-grown long on the sides,” Lance added in.

“-and dyed puke green!” They finished together.

“I was questioning his life choices.” Allura laughed.

“Oh my god Allura!” Lance said between breaths of laughter.

“Hey! You can’t even deny you were doing the same thing.”

Lance sighed and flopped down onto the bed and Allura did the same.

After a while of silence Allura said, “Okay something’s on your mind. What’s going on?”

“I want to ask Keith to marry me.” he said without hesitation.

Allura immediately sat up and screamed “Holy quiznak that’s great Lance! It’ll be your two year anniversary in a few days! Is that when you’re planning to do it?”

“Yeah.” Lance admitted, staring at the ceiling with a grin on his face. “I already asked Shiro this morning and he gave me a big brother hug.”

“That’s why he kept looking at you two weird! I thought that silly prank wars between the brothers was going on.”

“Oh it is, they’re just good at hiding it.”

Allura rolled her eyes. “They’ll never stop will they?”

“Nope! But we love them.”

“We do, don’t we.” she sighed.

~

As it turned out, everything went smoothly. Lance may or may not have spilled his drink (Not once, twice) and Allura and Hunk started crying before Lance even kneeled. Keith complained about wanting to be the one to propose and Lance said something like “Just do it now.” So Keith and Lance proposed the same day and everyone got to congratulate them. At the wedding (which was relatively small since they’re in space) Allura was Lance’s groomsmaid. Three months later, or a month after Allura proposed, Shiro and Allura got married and Lance was Allura’s bridesman. Allura and Lance never lost the bond they had as long as they lived, keeping gossip and shit talking meetings in Alluras room (with the occasional Pidge) and never stopped telling each other stories about their homes. When the universe was safe enough to go back to Earth, Lance introduces Allura and she was immediately part of the family. They kicked ass together and were always there for each other, _no matter what_.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all like that title at the end? Well thank you for reading me wanting platonic Lance and Allura and not being patient! And thank you for all the positive feedback!


End file.
